Firebending Lessons
by Mythian
Summary: It was a dance of fire and smoke and ash, give and take, like two firedrakes circling one another, fighting for supremacy.


Disclaimer: _Avatar: The Last Airbender _and _The Legend of Korra _are property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon. As much as I would like to, I cannot and do not claim any sort of authorship, ownership, or "melon lordship" over the original characters, show plot, etc.

*I'd like to thank my beta reader and dear friend, Rashka, for taking the time to proofread this piece. Thanks, Rashka!

* * *

"Haven't you already mastered firebending?"

"Well, yeah, but I figured you could maybe give me some tips. You know, modern style firebending. Kind of like how Bolin showed me some of his earthbending techniques that night after I first met you two."

The two benders sat next to one another on the steps of Republic City's Pro-Bending Arena. Practice had ended a while ago, but both still lingered afterward to discuss strategy for the team's next match.

"So, you want me to give you private lessons then, is that it?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Not in the way Tahno meant…" she mumbled.

"Tahno?" Mako questioned.

"Never mind," she said quickly, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Alright. You're on."

"Really?"

"Sure, meet me in the gym later. I have some stuff to do around the arena to help Toza get ready for the next round of matches, and I promised Bolin I'd grab dinner with him tonight."

"Great! See you later, Mako!"

He watched as the girl ran toward the dock, her excitement evident in her gait. Mako shook his head. "I must be crazy," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Giving the Avatar private lessons. Who does that?"

* * *

"Let's see what you've got."

"You want me to spar with you?"

"Yeah, why not?" He paused then. "You're not afraid to spar with me, are you?"

Drawing herself up to her full height, Korra growled, "I'm not afraid of anyone. Bring it on, Captain Inferno."

He smirked in her direction, removing his jacket and shoes and straightening his gloves into place before assuming a fighting stance at the center of the gym.

She surprised him with the formality of her pre-fight ritual as she approached him, straight backed, eyes sparkling. She placed a closed fist to the vertical palm of her hand, bowing once in his direction before taking up her own fighting pose.

Korra struck first, kicking out with her right leg and shooting sparks from the tip of her foot. Her attack was quickly warded off with an arm block and returned with a flashing right hook. The Avatar danced backward, just out of reach and turned on her opponent once more. She was unyielding in her attack, calling forth flurries of bright orange and yellow flames that she bent with a sort of wild, fierce beauty.

Mako blocked her onslaught of kicks and punches with swift circular motions, using the momentum of the barrage against her.

In response, she back stepped and conjured a fire lash, whipping it up and over her head where it cracked loudly before she sent it snapping at Mako's heels.

The firebender dropped to the floor, balancing all his weight on one hand as the flaming whip hissed above him. It soon dissolved into ash as Korra repositioned herself for another attack, and he took advantage of the moment, pivoted, and launched several fire daggers in her direction.

Seeing the daggers hurling toward her, Korra arched into a series of back handsprings before finally twirling and summoning forth a fire wall. The roar was deafening, as the flames licked upward, nearly torching the ceiling and lighting the room as though the sun were streaking in through the windows.

Leaning into the firestorm, Mako grabbed Korra by the upper arms, flipping her over his head. He turned on her then, wrapping her waist with a fire lash of his own.

"We can call this anytime you'd like," Mako taunted, sweat glistening upon his brow.

Korra snarled in response and sent several quick bursts roaring past his face as she broke free of the lash and tumbled out of the way. Her chest rose and fell as she panted to catch her breath, trying to get her bearings and figure out another point of attack. Her hair had fallen loose from the hair ties, and it lay plastered to her face and forehead.

It was a dance of fire and smoke and ash, give and take, like two firedrakes circling one another, fighting for supremacy.

Mako waited, his breath calm and controlled. He was guided by patience won from years of life on the streets and lessons learned that sometimes defensive maneuvers were the best and sometimes only way to win fights. He knew Korra's insatiable drive would eventually get the better of her.

And so it was the Avatar's impatience that ultimately betrayed her, as she darted toward him once more, palms blazing, with no thought at all toward defense. Mako rolled quickly out of the way, turning as he did so and heaved a stream of fire back in her direction. The fire stream caught her leg and she went sprawling across the floor. She tried to tuck and roll to regain her feet, but Mako was quicker and pinned her arms above her head before bringing a flaming fist within inches of her face. Korra scowled in defeat and conceded the match to the Fire Ferret.

"Not bad," Mako said as he straightened and headed toward the bench.

"You're not so bad yourself," offered Korra as she bent water from the cooler into her parched mouth.

"You're too aggressive at times, though, and it slows you down."

"What do you mean 'too aggressive?'" she demanded.

"Don't get me wrong. Aggression isn't always a bad thing, but when it affects your defensive capability, that's when you start to have a problem. Your firebending would be a lot more formidable if you'd incorporate some of your waterbending techniques into your form."

"What are you talking about?"

"You focus too much of your energy on the raw power of firebending."

"That's what fire is, though. Power."

"Not necessarily."

"How do you figure?"

"Though they're opposites, fire and water aren't that much different from one another. Sure, fire is powerful and destructive," he said as he released a series of quick bursts, igniting the practice dummy across the room. "Just like water." He gestured toward the inferno. "If you'd be so kind as to put that out."

Korra doused the figure and turned back to Mako, who had taken up position sitting in the center of the gym. His eyes were closed as he slowly breathed in and out.

"Breathing is perhaps more important to a fire bender than any other bender," he explained. "It is our breathing that enables us to maintain control over the raw power of our element. Lose control of your breathing and you lose control of your element. They are one in the same."

At this, he inhaled sharply and deeply then opened his mouth to release a torrent of flame and ember that roared toward the open window. As quickly as the firestorm had begun, it ended, as the fire bender once again regained control over his breathing.

"Fire breathing is more typically associated with anger, as I'm sure you know, but it can be called forth at any time if one learns the proper technique." He walked toward her again. "It took me a year to master fire breathing. Bo and I both lost some eyebrows during that particular time." Mako smiled at the memory.

Still, the Avatar remained silent, listening and observant as she began to see a side to the fire bender she didn't realize was there. Might he actually have a less serious side?

He moved behind her then, shifting his weight so that his chest leaned against her back. His hands ghosted along her arm as she became all too aware of the heat rising from the fire bender's body. She could feel the faint yet steady thrum of his heartbeat, its tempo increasing as they breathed in rhythm with one another.

He reached for her hand, holding it firmly in his own. Her heart skipped a beat as his lips brushed upon her ear. "It can also be quite elegant," he said, his voice low. Mako lit a soft flame upon his palm and set it dancing back and forth lightly across his fingertips. "Enchanting even." He moved in front of Korra once more, his golden gaze burning as he searched her azure eyes. He exhaled softly, sending forth embers that rose and danced their way toward the ceiling. The fire wavered between them, flickers of reds and oranges highlighting their faces in the growing darkness.

His fire was beautiful. Slow, burning, pure. It was unlike any fire she had ever beheld.

"I… um… should probably get going," she whispered.

He looked at her, a flash of disappointment sparkling in his eyes. "Yeah…"

"Thank you," she smiled. "For helping me."

"Sure."

"Goodnight, Mako."

"Night, Korra."

* * *

Author's Note: Man, that fight scene was hard to write. My hat is off to those of you who do it so well.

I've been watching a lot of_ LoK_ ever since I got the season 1 Blu-ray. Anywho. I was watching the part in "A Leaf in the Wind" where Bolin gives Korra a few pointers for how to use a more modern earthbending style, and I found myself wondering if she ever received any pointers for firebending from Mako at some point during their run for the pro-bending championship. Thus, the idea for this little one-shot was born. So, how about those private lessons, huh? ;)

Also, season 2 has a lot of promise. I've enjoyed the first three episodes and am looking forward to seeing where they go with it.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
